


Transformation

by Lacri_567



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: A bit of mentioning Ducks pp, A brief mentioning of episode 5 is in here, Based around a ton of posts me and my friend made on amino, Body Modification, Duck becomes evil, Ducktator be THICC, Ducktator’s origin I guess, I am pathetic, Imagine Duck with Tim Curry’s voice, M/M, Muscle Growth(?), Please don't ask why I wrote this, Self-Esteem Issues, So prepare to be confused, Written WAAAY before the plot was announced, and sexy, body transformation, i apologize in advance for this, it makes it more fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacri_567/pseuds/Lacri_567
Summary: trans·for·ma·tion/ˌtran(t)sfərˈmāSH(ə)n/nouna thorough or dramatic change in form or appearance.Mayor Duck has been thinking a lot. Is he fit to run Clayhill? Would he able to keep the town from falling apart? Is he even strong enough to do anything? He didn't think so. Sometimes, you get what you ask for; and as a result, it transforms you.





	Transformation

It felt strange. Lying in a bed that wasn’t yours. Being someone your not. Trying to determine whether or not that you have what it takes to lead. The duck couldn’t lead, the small thing barely even knew how to. He was nervous. Anxious. He barely even knew how to even grasp the thought of being  _ mayor.  _ The ache in his stomach from the meeting was still there, making him lightly squeeze it. He was sweating, despite the air in the room is cold. His sheets were an itchy, scratchy mess, with small brown bugs crawling throughout the system of fabrics that laid upon the fowl in bed. He still felt hot, the thought of a fever starting to run through his head. He kept thinking about his friends, his  _ family.  _ He wanted them to see his success  **if** he could even call this success  _ his.  _ Mayor Pigface was missing, and that key fellow had chosen him to take his place. But he was pretty sure the Mayor would return soon, and he would keep City Hall and Clayhill safe until then. 

However, he kept thinking about Harry, and what he would think. Would he think it would be boring? Pointless? Or. . . Would he think it would be  _ hot?  _

“Ooh. . .” The thought made the tiny bird slightly pull his kneecaps towards each other, resisting the urge to snake his wing down to his privates and stroke them. He fought the hot sensation inside him, wanting him to pleasure himself to the thought of his red shaggy companion. He faintly remembered the melatonin he took a while ago, to clear away the nerves and let him sleep. He took consideration in his thoughts of masturbation and that they would help him fall asleep earlier. He hesitantly tossed the sheets off of himself and pulled himself to the side of the bed. He bit his lip for a moment, slipping off his temporary pajamas given to him by the City Hall staff. He looked at his boxers, quietly examining them for a few minutes. He finally gave into the temptation and pulled them down. Staring down at his length, he felt both excited and nervous. But, he still didn't want to do it. He didn't want to make a fool of himself, he didn't want to miss the meeting tomorrow, he didn't want to ruin the mayor’s bed--!

**_Wait a minute._ **

“ **_I_ ** am the Mayor. . .” he quietly whispered to himself, a small sense of confidence in his voice. He quietly got up and picked up the nameplate off his desk.

“Mayor Robin Duck.” He stated, staring at it in awe. He felt  **_good_ ** saying that. Like he was an entirely different person, not a weak little duck. Calling himself Mayor made him feel like a big strong eagle, or maybe even a falcon! He let out a light moan at the thought of him being as strong as a falcon. Unfortunately, his size and stature didn't fit his fantasy. He stared at himself in the mirror, he was tiny.  **Everything** on him was tiny; his arms, his chicken legs, his hips, his chest, even his--! He quickly pulled his vision away from the mirror. He had always looked at bodybuilders, and women with their wide hips and think ‘ _ I wish I could look like that.’  _  He sighed, the joy he had slipping away from him. He started to remember all the things people said about him. He remembered that a woman at the supermarket called him a scrawny little bird because he couldn't reach the top shelf to get a box of apple fritters. She even rubbed salt in the wound by telling him that he couldn't even reach the MIDDLE shelf. He remembered that he was laughed by a few people because he couldn't lift a heavy box off the ground and carry it into the house, Harry had to help him. He remembered he was called weak,  _ useless.  _ Robin felt tears spike his vision, and he started to sob. This was such an idiotic thing to get upset about! But, he couldn't help it. Everybody thought little of him. He was the “little guy.” He was doomed to be a little guy for the rest of his life. He sat down on his bed and put his boxers and pants back on, tears running down his face. He kept thinking about his parents, the neurotic people they were. They always told him to be wary of predators, if he didn't, he would be swallowed whole by them. He--

**_He remembered the cans._ ** He remembered that god awful healthy song! He remembered that agonizing pain he felt as they slurped his intestines right out of his body! He remembered that they didn't even hold him down! They  **knew** he was weak! They  **knew** he wouldn't even be strong enough to pull himself away from them! He felt very angry, his entire body shaking from the emotions inside him. He heard those voices again, he heard the voices of everybody who ever called him weak. They repeated the word, making him growl from frustration and sob from insecurity. It became deafening, as he plugged his ears trying to make it stop. 

**_“SHUT UP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SHUT UP!”_ ** His shrill voice shrieked, suddenly picking up a paperweight off his desk and flinging it towards the window. It broke through the glass, making a loud crashing sound that a few neighboring houses heard. Dark clouds had formed outside, making the already dark sky pitch black. Thunder boomed from the outside, making the duck step back in fear. He tripped on the carpet, hitting his head on the desk, making his top hat fall. He groaned in pain, pulling himself up. Suddenly, a red aura began to glow, drawing his attention. It was erupting from the hat, glowing brightly. He picked up it, letting the light touch his feathers and his skin. It made him feel warm, protected,  _ safe.  _ He could tell whether that was a dangerous thing or not. Deep inside him, something told him to put it on. He slowly lifted it up to his head, feeling the soft skin of the hat. He looked at himself in the mirror once again, placing it on his head. He smiled, feeling warm and comfortable with it on. Like, he was  _ meant  _ to wear it. He definitely felt like a mayor, with that silly hat on! He began to stroll around his office, smiling with glee as he made a confident pose. He playfully picked up his phone, twirling the twisting cord as he said: “ _ yes, this is your mayor speaking _ .” in a suave, yet silly, voice. He laughed to himself, feeling a bit better than he did a few minutes ago. His tears had dried, and he looked at himself in the mirror. He felt like he had gotten taller! He sat on his desk, realizing that his feet touched the ground. His eyes widened both in fear and awe. He HAD gotten taller! He walked over to his mirror and saw that his chest spread outwards a bit, getting larger bit by bit. He gasped, something was happening to him. Suddenly, he felt a shock of pleasure ripple throughout his body. “aah~!” he moaned in surprise, feeling his hips fatten and the muscles inside his arms expand and grow. He felt his body changing, transforming into the man he dreamed of being! He felt his behind fatten a bit as well,  feeling it as it did. He was very surprised, even becoming a bit afraid. “o-Oh! O-oh, mm-my!” He felt himself getting bigger, larger with every wave that hit him.  _ ’How is this happening?!’  _  he thought, slight panic running through his mind. Then, he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked  **_amazing._ ** He was tall, he was strong, and he  _ loved  _ it. He ran a hand up his thigh, shuddering in delight. At that moment, His thoughts began to change as well. He thought about all those people who called him weak. He thought about how they would feel now, they would probably be extremely humiliated! He imagined himself showing off, with a sinister smile as the people who ridiculed him begged for forgiveness. He began to grow overconfident, praising himself in his mind ever so greatly. ‘ _ The  _ **_GREAT_ ** _ Mayor Robin! That’s what they’ll say when they look at me!’  _  He thought, strutting around his office, enjoying this brand new body of his. ‘ _ No more of being the little guy! No more being weak, no more being useless!’ _ He chuckled, in a deep voice. He clamped his beak shut in surprise. ‘ _ Did I just talk like that?!’ _ he thought, looking around. He slowly removed his hands from his beak, preparing to speak again. “Ahem.” his deep, suave voice made him gasp. 

He noticed the papers on his desk, specifically the ones about a new leader and keeping the town safe. 

”They want a safe town, huh? They want a strong leader?  **Oh, I’ll definitely show them a leader** !” He chuckled darkly, as it began to erupt into a sinister laugh. Thunder and lighting engulfed the town as Mayor Robin’s evil cackle echoed throughout Clayhil. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Thanks for reading!   
> If your wondering what Mayor Robin/Ducktator looks like here are the links to my friend’s amazing art! They inspired me to make this fanfiction, so please support them!   
> http://aminoapps.com/p/xtmd4d  
> http://aminoapps.com/p/ipd7t9  
> http://aminoapps.com/p/2cd9hz  
> http://aminoapps.com/p/t07f8b
> 
> {THESE ARE NOT MINE} 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
